Frosting on the Cake
by Dr. techno
Summary: UPDATE: A compilation of parent days and might evolve into something more. Proofread by The IllusiveBadgerpony, Captain Dragonuv and Bysen - Warining: Humanized and Incest, but no foalcon
1. A Special Mother's Day

**- ****A Special Mother's Day**** -**

Pound Cake took the toast, eggs, the glass of orange juice, and butter onto the tray, nodding to Pinkie, who held a plate with different frosted cupcakes. They had gotten up especially early this morning to prepare the breakfast for Mrs. Cake, and it turned out pretty good, considering that Pinkie had tried to eat the dough and the frosting, which she still had pieces of on her face. She said she had put something special in the dough this time, but there was nothing to do about that now. Sometimes, Pound wondered how a girl that grown up could act so childish.

They carefully made their way up the stairs, Pound holding the tray with steady hands, while Pinkie held hers with just one. He carefully pushed the door to his mother's room, where she was still sleeping. Pound thought about maybe waiting a bit until she woke up, but Pinkie just turned the light on.

"GOOD MORNING MRS. CAKE! We made breakfast for you!" she cheered. There went Pound's hearing on the right side, again. Must have been third time this week.

"Mmm, what?" The cyan woman sat up and removed her pink sleeping mask. Pound flushed red as a cherry when he noticed she was only in her transparent lemon-yellow night dress, but she was too sleep-drunk to notice her son's staring. "What are you doing up so early on a Sunday?"

"It's Mother's Day, silly! We're here to give you breakfast on the bed," Pinkie cried. Mrs. Cake smiled warmly.

"Why thank you dear, how nice of you." Pound Cake placed the breakfast tray on her lap, trying not to look at his mother's chest. She became awake enough to notice the night dress and quickly pulled the blanket to cover herself.

"Sorry the toast got a bit burned, Mom. I tried to cook eggs at the same time, and... It didn't go too well." The edges of the toast had spots of black, but Mrs. Cake simply smiled more widely. She didn't care too much.

"It looks lovely, dear! I bet you did your best."

Pound Cake grunted. "You don't have to treat me like a kid anymore, Mom! I'm fifteen, in case you had forgotten."

"Of course, dear. Silly me; you grow so fast I barely manage to keep track of you and Pumpkin." She stroked him on the cheek and he blushed again.

"Mom, please!" He didn't mind it, but having her do it around his friends was a bit worse.

"Oh, and here's some dessert!" Pinkie placed the cupcakes on the tray. "Don't eat them before you've finished breakfast though!"

"I won't, Pinkie." Mrs. Cake giggled, taking a bite of the bread.

They sat on the side of the bed and conversed as Mrs. Cake finished the small meal, thanking them both for it. Pinkie had not changed out of her blue silk pajamas, and was probably planning to go around in them the rest of the day. Pound had at least put on a shirt and some shorts, which were the first thing he had found when Pinkie had woken him up. He had asked her to do it, but for Pinkie to pull the blanket off while he was still in his boxers was unforeseen. Mrs. Cake reached for one of the yellow cupcakes, but Pinkie stopped her.

"Nononono, you have to take the blue ones! We made them specially for you, didn't we, Pound?" She winked at him, but Pound didn't know what to make of it.

"Yeah, at least Pinkie thinks so. You know how she likes to color the cupcakes according to those who are suppose to go to," he said.

"Why is there only one yellow one, then? There are three for me and Pinkie, but only one for Pound."

Pinkie just smiled secretly.

"He only needs one! Plus, he ate the others already." Pound grimaced, and he wanted to argue he hadn't taken any, but arguing with Pinkie would just be a confusing mess.

"If you say so Pinkie," Mrs. Cake shrugged. She took one with blue instead, and Pinkie took a pink one. Pound took the yellow one, even though he was more beige. They all took a bite of their respective cupcakes.

"Mmm, I got to say, this is pretty good!" Mrs. Cake exclaimed. "Did you put something different in these?"

"Yeah, something reeeeally special," Pinkie giggled. "But I won't tell! It's a secret recipe; I won't just share it like that!"

Pound had to say they were pretty good. A bit too much lemon for his taste, but pretty great. They finished the plate quickly, and didn't leave anything left.

"Well thank you both for this wonderful meal, but I think it's time for me to freshen up." She was about to get up when she put a hand to her cheek, which was flushing red. "Oh my, is it just me, or is it very warm in here?"

"Yeah, I feel it too," Pinkie said with a smile, her cheeks also flushed red. "Don't you feel something too, Pound?

He did feel something, but not heat. "N-no, I think it's just you two... What did you put in the mix, Pinkie?"

She looked down and giggled. "I guess I can tell you now. I put some crushed Viagra in 'em! You can't lie to me, Pound-your pants are betraying you!"

Pound looked down at the boner he already knew he had in his pants. "For the love of-" His face contorted in growing agitation. "Why'd you do that, Pinkie?! Of all things, why this?!"

Pinkie leaned over the bed and laid a hand on his shoulder, seemingly showing off her cleavage. "It's Mother's day, right? And you love your mother very much, so I thought you might show her how much you really do, but then I thought it might be a bit weird with me just setting this up without having a part myself."

"Pinkie, are you crazy?! Why should I fuck Mom?!"

She gave an irritated sigh, as if he was the slow one. "You love your mom, right?" She said it slowly to make it sink in.

"Yeah," he replied, suspicious.

"And you don't want to see her in pain or agony, right?" She was awfully close to his face.

"Yes, of course." She turned him towards his mom, who was breathing heavily, her nipples clearly stiff under her night dress.

"Then I think you should help her out then, you got the tools."

"It's still wrong, Pinkie!" He tried to come up with an argument, but his mind wouldn't let him.

"Stop bullshiting about it being wrong! I know you love her more than just a mom! You're not exactly quite in your sleep."

Pound got possibly an even deeper red color in his face.

"Is that true, Pound Cake?"

"Mom, it's not... It's just that-" But Pound was silenced as Mrs. Cake locked lips with him in a deep kiss.

"It's okay hon, it's all okay. This explains why I haven't seen you with any girls... It's okay that you love me." Pound didn't know what to say, so he just embraced her in another kiss.

He put pressure on the tongue work as he slowly raised his hands and took off her night dress. He pulled it over her head, eyeing her beautiful, round breasts with their perky, pink nipples standing out. She started massaging her own breasts while moaning, pleased by the small outlet of lust that was driving on her body, but Pound stopped her.

"Here, let me do it." He cupped his mother's boobs and gave them a deep massage while rolling his thumb over the two tops.

"Oh! Yes, Pound Cake, show me how much you love your mom," she moaned.

Pinkie sat in the chair next to them, with her top pulled above her chest and rubbing one breast with one hand while the other rubbed at her womanhood in her pants. She really seemed to be enjoying the show, so Pound decided to take it a bit further. He started to suck and nibble and his mom's left breast, while pinching the other. Unable to take anymore of this new treatment, Mrs. Cake gave a long and high moan, sinking down in the bed.

"Oh sweet Celestia, it feels so good! Don't stop, please..."

"You taste really good mom... You taste so sweet, like...frosting, almost." He rolled his tongue around her sensitive nipple.

"Oh, yeah! this is great!" Pinkie cried. "I didn't know this was going to be so hot!" Pinkie didn't seem to be able to move her hand enough, so she stripped down to just her thong instead, slipping a few fingers into her desperate marehood with a gasp.

Mrs. Cake smiled lustfully down at her lecherous son. "Pound, could I help you... Erm, release some of the pressure?"

He looked up at her, disbelief in his eyes. "You would do that?"

"Of course I would, you're my special boy."

"Could I-Could I put it...put it between your...tits?"

She smiled at him. "Of course dear, whatever makes you happy."

Pound could barely contain his excitement. He quickly removed his clothes, and placed himself further up. His member was standing straight out, pointed at her face.

"Look at my big boy!" Mrs. Cake hummed. "I bet there are many young ladies who would love to have a piece of that."

She took a firm grip of her son's cock and gave him a few slow strokes, before lifting herself a bit up so she could take the head into her mouth. He groaned as she rolled her tongue around the sensitive head, before popping out again and putting it between her big melons. He slowly rocked back and forth, but began moving faster and further forward, feeling his mother's soft breasts around his cock.

"Oh mom, your breasts feels so soft and nice! It's so amazing!"

"Oh yeah? Let's see how it is when I do this..." She tilted her head forward, so he thrusted into her mouth as well.

"Oh yeah, now we're talking!" Pinkie moaned as she added a third finger into her wet pussy as she continued to watch mother and son.

Pound was in total bliss, rocking back and forth between his mother's luscious breasts and in and out of her mouth. It felt so good that he didn't pay attention to Pinkie's comment, or her growing panting and moaning. His breath came in short pants as he felt a pressure quickly building up as he approached a climax.

"Mom, you're too good! I... I can't hold it much longer-" he said through gritted teeth.

"It's okay dear, just give it to me! Let me taste your sperm!"

Pound didn't quite believe what his mother was saying to him, but the thought was drowned out as he cried out and came.

He pressed his hips as far forward as he could as he sent thick strings of semen into her mouth, pulling away and firing on her face and her collar bone. The shots ended in a dribble in between her boobs. He leaned forward, still breathing heavily, but happy and smiling. Pinkie seemed to hit her peak as well; she came with a cry of pleasure as she drove her fingers as far inside herself as she could, soaking the chair in her juices. Mrs. Cake looked at her son with warm eyes.

"Look at you! Still hard as a rock after giving your mom such a big load..." She looked down at the still stiff member that pointed up at her. "Mmmgh, oh goodness, my pussy is burning up! Please, shove that beast of yours inside me!"

His jaw dropped. "A-are you sure Mom?"

Mrs. Cake cupped his cheeks and rubbed them warmly. "I'm sure, sweetie, let me feel you deep inside me... Pound me as hard as you want and let me know how much you love me! Fill me with your big tool and turn out my burning passion..." The lewd language of his mother surprised Pound, but he did as she asked and prepared to do it.

"Hey, did you forget about me?" Pinkie suddenly swooped behind him, pressing his head between her breasts, making both of them fall backwards.

"I have a burning passion too, and I'm not gonna fix that myself! You're gonna have to work double!"

"But-" He was about to argue when Pinkie held him down by the shoulders while sliding up and sitting on his chest.

"No buts, mister! You're gonna have my butt in your face." She lifted her bum over his face and used two fingers to spread her pink lips, showing him her dripping wet pussy. "You will fuck Mrs. Cake, but you will also eat me out too!"

At this point, Pound was horny enough to go with many things, and this was one of them. "Ehm... Okay."

"You better be ready to use that to-Aaaah!" She gasped as he suddenly drove his tongue inside her.

She started to feel up her breasts again, Pound Cake lapping at her soaked pussy. It tasted very sweet and sugary for some reason, so he kept on digging further inside her, gripping into Pinkie's buttcheeks. Suddenly, Pound felt something else wet rubbing against his stiff member, something softer than a tongue.

"I hope it's okay if I just put it in myself, dear..." Pound muffled a yes through Pinkie's womanhood, and Pinkie squirmed on top of him in response. "Okay, here it goes..."

A sudden warmth locked around his rod, making him groan into Pinkie. "Ooh yes! Keep going, Mrs. Cake! Make him moan more into my pussy!"

Mrs. Cake did as Pinkie asked, lifting herself up a bit before sitting down again, sending jolts of pleasure through Pound's body.

His mother's inner walls felt incredible around him-soaking wet, but with a tight grip. Her slow movements became quicker, and she lifted herself higher up for each time she slammed down on him. Pinkie was moaning loudly as Pound kept driving his tongue around inside her, exploring her vag. She used one hand to rub her pearl right by his chin, and kept on massaging her breast.

"Oh fuck! Your dick goes so far inside me Pound! I can feel you hitting my...my womb! It feel so good, oh yes!"

"I know, he's amazing! Oh sweet Celestia, his tongue feels so awesome! Keep going Pound, don't stop, just keep going!" She had to lean forward on one hand due to the weakening feeling of pleasure. "Oh shit, I can't hold it much longer!" Pinkie cried. "I'm gonna cum!" Pound had to admit he couldn't hold out much longer either.

"Oh god, I think he is about to too..." Mrs. Cake pulled herself off of her sons hard rod. "Sorry, sweetie, but I can't let you do that inside me... But I won't just leave you on the brink." She pressed his cock between her wet crotch and himself as she rubbed back and forth on his length.

"I can't do it any more, I'm gonna- I'm gonna COOME!" Pinkie screamed as her walls clenched around his tongue, releasing a flood of sweet juices that he greedily drank.

Her climax sent Pound over the edge, and he shot out another big load, moaning and gripping her bottom tight. Pinkie jumped a bit in surprise as she suddenly got his white fluid shooting into her open mouth, but swallowed happily. Mrs. Cake must have hit her brink as well, since Pound felt a flood of warm fluid that flowed over his still stiff dick.

"Oh, wow, you made me come so hard, Pound... Might have to make you my fuck buddy," Pinkie breathed. "Ooh! And look, your tool still stands proud and tall! That Viagra is really doing it's job!"

She took a grip on it and started blowing him, sucking out the remaining cum in his shaft. "Mmm, tasty."

"Well... I guess that's it..." He said, about to roll out of bed, but Mrs. Cake held down his legs while Pinkie sat on his chest.

"Nonono, you can't leave yet! You're still so hard! And you haven't fucked me..." Pinkie strutted her ass and made her still wet slit visible, and Pound's member twitched.

"Well I... I don't think I can take much more..." Pound stammered. Pinkie looked over her shoulder with a lustful smile.

"Then I got the best idea for a finish! Mrs. Cake, please lay down on your back." She did as Pinkie said and laid down on her back before she put herself on top of her, belly to belly and crotch to crotch. "You see Pound, now you can fuck us both at the same time!"

"Please hurry dear, the heat is killing us," Mrs. Cake complained. "Go ahead give us your wonderful rod." She didn't need to ask twice; he quickly propped his somewhat sore, but raging boner in his mother's soft lips and shoved it inside.

She threw her head back as she came with a longing moan and intervened her fingers with Pinkie's. As soon as he hit his full length inside, he pulled out and moved it to Pinkie's love muffin that was much tighter than his mom's, but slipped easily in due to her wetness. She also came with loud calls for more and he started speeding up the switching of the holes. They quickly soaked the already drenched bed sheet in their combined juices as they leaked from the heavy pounding he gave them which he manage to keep going without missing a thrust. The constant change in tightness and feel was incredible, feeling the difference between young and tight to mature and soft drove him to bliss. The panting and yelping got muffled as the girls started making out in the passion, pressing their chests even closer as their nipples rubbed against each other and added on the already big amount of stimulation and lust. Pound started to feel the pressure building up again, this one seemingly bigger than the others.

"I.. comming," he grunted through his teeth.

"Do it inside me, I'm safe this week," Pinkie panted. "Common Pound, live up to your name and pound my sweet cunt!" He pounded his member deep inside her as he started to buck uncontrollably.

All three yelled loudly as they had a simultaneously orgasm. Pound filled Pinkie's tunnel with his white goo in three shots and kept on cumming until it started seeping out. Her love nectar met his and mixed up, her mind going blank in the sensation of his release in her and her eyes rolled up while her tongue hung out. Mrs. Cake had arched her back as she hit her climax as well with a loud scream and started squirting her fluids with a look not much unlike Pinkie's as she came.

They all slumped together in exhaustion from the intense threesome and was lying there just breathing heavily without a word with Pinkie on the left and Pound on the right for Mrs. Cake. It was now past midday and the sun was standing high in the sky outside.

"I got to say, that must have been the most wonderful mother's day gift I've ever gotten," Mrs. Cake finally said.

"No argument here," Pinkie said smiling. "I definitely got a good fuck buddy now." Pound Cake didn't say anything, he had enough just breathing and listening for the moment.

"Let's just keep this a secret just between us three, okay? This might be something we could do some other time as well." Pound couldn't help but hug her tightly at the sound of that.

"I can't wait to help out Pumpkin Cake with Father's Day already," Pinkie giggled.

The End


	2. A Wonderful Father's Day

**- ****A Wonderful Father's Day**** -**

Mr. Cake woke up to the smell of something delicious, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. The smell was sweet, but it was mixed with other more savoury smells. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned before scratching his back and trying to get the sleep taste out of his mouth. He stood up and slipped his feet into a pair of bunny slippers before standing up. He saw himself in the mirror with his sky blue and white striped pyjamas, not very fashionable, but a nice he had gotten a while ago. Finally, he fixed a bit on his ruffled hair before starting to head downstairs where the smell increased. He was about to peak into the kitchen when Pinkie suddenly blocked the doorway with a playful smile. She had a big pink apron on and a wooden spoon in one hand. But there was something wrong, though he couldn't quite sure put his finger on it.

"Morning Mr. Cake and happy Father's Day. Me and Pumpkin Cake are making your breakfast, or more like lunch from the time." He looked at the clock on the wall.

"Oh shit, why didn't you wake me up earlier?" He was a bit upset, but Pinkie just smiled.

"You were sleeping so peacefully so we didn't want to disturb you. Plus, it gave us better time to prepare the food. Just sit down and we'll give you your food." She turned him around and pushed him over to the dinner table.

"What about Mrs. Cake and Pound Cake? Have they already eaten?"

"They ate hours ago and went out to pick up a few things so it'll be awhile before they're back."

"Well let me at least get some clothes on before-" He was about to get up, but Pinkie forced him to stay put.

"No you don't, Pumpkin has been working hard to make these pancakes for you so you better sit down and enjoy it. She's finishing them off right now so just sit tight." As she held him down he noticed her cheeks were flushing red on her pink skin and that she didn't seem to have anything beneath the apron.

"Ehm, is everything alright Pinkie? You look a bit... flustered." He was getting a bit hot between the ears as well as she seemed to lean in on him.

"Yeah, just a bit of heat from the oven... literally." It seemed like a very funny joke since she barely manage to hold back the laugher.

"I thought you said it was pancakes."

"I did? dammit, I wasn't suppose to say that. Ow well, I guess I can't be helped." Pinkie shrugged.

"Still, what was that about heat from the oven?" She giggled.

"Oh you'll find out."

He was about to ask what was so funny when Pumpkin came in with a plate of food and he got wide-eyed. She was also only wearing a apron, only blue, and had a more visible blush on her beige cheeks. She walked a bit funny too as she tried to stay concentrated, but was failing slightly. She placed the plate with the homemade meal in front of him with a faint smile.

"Happy Father's Day dad, hope you like it. I put a lot of love into this so enjoy." The brunch consisted of a stack of light brown pancakes with a river of maple running down it and a square of butter to top it off. There was also a big glass of orange juice and a small vase with a flower in it as well.

"Wow, this really looks delicious. This is really sweet of you dear, thank you both." Pinkie and Pumpkin shifted secretive looks to each other.

"Don't thank us yet, just wait until you get the dessert," Pinkie said grinning. He wasn't quite sure what they were being so secretive about, but he let it slide.

"What about you too, aren't you too gonna have something to eat?"

"We will, soon. We're just waiting for you to finish first." PInkie said with a giggle. More secrets, but he pushed them aside too and started eating.

The two of them sat and watched as Mr. Cake ate the stacks of pancakes. They tasted as good as they looked and he made sure to enjoy them to the fullest, though they had a hint of lemon in them for some reason. The girls were just sitting there and smiling to him, but every now and then Pumpkin would twitch or squirm on her seat. Pinkie was sitting more still with her hands seemingly folded under the table. He came to the last piece of the tower and used it to clean the plate for some of the syrup before leaning back after finishing it.

"That was really delicious Pumpkin, I think you're an even better chief that your mom. But don't tell her I said that." Pinkie stood up.

"Then I think it's time for dessert."

"I'm sorry, but I don't have room for that after such a meal." Pinkie reached behind her back and undid the buckle on her apron before tossing it off, revealing a bikini that barely covered her nipples and a thong that was too small.

"Trust me, you got room for this."

Mr. Cake fell backward off his chair in surprise by this. Was he still dreaming? This could definitely not be real, but the fall felt real enough to make him dismiss it as a dream. Pinkie giggled as she came around the table and he quickly got up. He thought about running, but she already got her arms around his neck and pressed herself up on him. He could feel how her soft chest got squeezed against his though the thin night clothing.

"Please Pinkie, you really shouldn't do this, what would Mrs. Cake-" She stopped his babbling with a deep kiss.

"It will be our little secret, a Father's Day gift from us," His mouth hang open with a stupidly shocked look before she closed for him. "Besides, I don't think you want to go around with this big-boy all hard." Her hand traveled down to his crotch where she stroked over his now stiff cock. He seemed genuinely surprised by this.

"What the- did you put something in my food?" Her grin grew even wider.

"Not me, we. We put something in your food. Viagra to be exact." He looked from Pinkie to Pumpkin who looked a bit guilty.

"Pumpkin sweetie, were you aware of this?" She nodded.

"Yes dad, I was."

"Why sweetie, why did you do it?" Pumpkin looked away ashamed, but Pinkie stepped in.

"Because she wanted to give you the best Father's Day gift ever. I told her an idea I had and she thought it was great. She did it because she loves you, in a very dautherly way, and don't you dare disappoint her after all she'd done to make this for you." She gave him a strict look, but he look over her shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to do this Pumpkin? I won't do this unless you are completely sure this is what you want." She nodded.

"I'm sure dad, I want to give you the best Father's Day gift ever. You deserve it." He sighed deeply in defeat.

"Don't look so down Mr. Cake," Pinkie said as she snuck her hand into his pyjamas pants. "You just enjoy yourself and let us girls do the work."

She took a firm grip around his hard member and started stroking it all the way from the hilt to the tip. The small caressing felt amazing as she slowly got down on her knees and pulled down his pants to see his throbbing cock standing straight up. She made an 'o' face as she saw the length of his shaft.

"Oh wow, you have one impressive tool Mr. Cake, I wonder if I can manage to take it all. Let's test, shall we?" Before he could answer, her grip tightened and her mouth was suddenly around his member.

He tensed up as the sudden wetness around his dick, something that made Pinkie smile before she began to move. She started by just sucking on the tip and rolling her tongue around it while stroking the rest with her hand. He groaned as she continued to work his shaft and taking more inside her mouth. She had gotten over halfway down his cock when it hit the back of her throat, but she kept on soaking his member in her salvia and jerking him off. Her other hand was between her own legs, stimulating her sex which was already seeping with juices from the foreplay and brought on by the excitement-pills she and Pumpkin Cake had taken. Pumpkin had problems sitting still as she saw how Pinkie was blowing her dad. She was leaking a bit on the chair, but she waited until Pinkie gave her the signal.

"Pinkie, is it okay now? Can I join in?" She looked like she was trying to swallow a bitter pill. "This thing is driving me mad, I can't take it anymore."

"Okay then, get that apron off and get over here, but you have to keep it in a bit longer." She did as Pinkie said and took off the apron.

Pumpkin was wearing a bit more covering blue bra over her C sized breasts, but she also had something taped to the inside of her leg. There was a cord going from the small pink box and into a wet pair of panties with the same color. She stood up and walked over to them a bit unsteady. As she came up to them, she gave her father a deep kiss that surprised.

"Thanks dad for letting us do this, I'll do my very best," She said with a smile as she rubbed him on the cheek before getting down beside Pinkie. "So, ehm, how do I do this?"

"Well you should start by getting a taste of it so start with licking the head." Pumpkin stuck out her tongue and dragged it slowly around the tip. "Good, now you begin to suck on it like a lollipop. Feel free to stoke his length as well." She did as Pinkie said and took the head in her mouth and sucked it carefully while giving him careful strokes.

"Am I doing good daddy?" She stopped sucking a second, but continued the hand movement.

"Yes sweetie, you're doing good, it feels amazing." He wasn't quite sure how he felt about his daughter blowing him, but he didn't see how it would hurt if he just was careful. Beside, she had been the one suggesting it. "Please continue, I think I'm getting close."

"Hold on a bit more daddy, there is one thing I want to try." She put her lips around his hard dick again, but this time she wasn't as careful as before.

She quickly took the same length as Pinkie had earlier and he felt how her throat was trying to fight off this big thing that suddenly was stuck in it. Pumpkin had her eyes shut tight as she fought with her reflexes to keep it inside as her tongue rubbed against the underside of his cock. As some spit escaped her lips, Mr. Cake could barely constraint himself, his cock head being massaged tightly and the warm wetness that encased most of his length. He gritted his teeth to keep himself from releasing his load just yet as he pulled Pumpkin's head away who had to cough. Pinkie was looking quite impressed.

"Oh wow Pumpkin, that was pretty awesome of you, going for a deep throating when it's your first time. You almost made him cum too, but I think I know something that will tip him off."

"Oh, what's that," she asked when she stopped her coughing. Pinkie leaned over and whispered into her ear and she got a playful smile. "Yeah, let's do that."

They didn't answer him, but proceeded with doing it instead. Pumpkin went back to sucking on the head of her father's cock, playing with her tongue around it while letting out small moans. Pinkie was going in from the side, dragging her mouth up and down his shaft with a vigorous tongue. After a few rounds she moved further down to his balls and played a little with them. She took his sack in her mouth and sucked it carefully while letting her tongue toy with his balls and tumbled them around. As she started to do that, Pumpkin took a bit more of his length, though not as much as before, and started bobbing back and forth slowly at first, but quickly speeding up. Mr. Cake couldn't believe how good it felt, having these two girls sucking his dick and pleasing him immensely felt like bliss and he felt he was starting to lose grip of his oncoming orgasm.

"Hm, I think he's about to pop. Move over a bit Pumpkin, I want some too." Pinkie moved up beside Pumpkin and started jerking him off rapidly. "Come on Mr. Cake, give us your lewd seeds, let your load go all over us." The dirty talk was too much for him and he shuddered with a groan as he released his load.

The first shot hit Pumpkin square between her eyes, the second was aimed at Pinkie's open mouth. He shot strings of thick cum over the two girls, landing across their faces and chests. Pumpkin giggled a little as she scraped off what she had in her face and tasted the white fluid.

"Hmm, it has a bit of a strange taste," she said.

"It's suppose to taste like that, you'll get used to it. Now then, I think that should do it for the foreplay, time to move on to the real fun part. Mr. Cake, on the sofa please." He did as she said, sitting down with his penis still standing up as a flagpole.

"What are you planning to do now Pinkie?" Pumpkin asked. She responded by sticking her hand into Pumpkin's panties, something that made her yelp and shudder.

"You're ready now, let's put up a little show." She lifted two fingers up that was glistening with her pre-juices. She hinted to her to open her mouth which she did and Pinkie placed her two fingers on her tongue, making her suck them. She moaned, pleased at the taste of her own nectar which made Pinkie grin. She pulled them out and sucked on them herself, tasting the little that remained.

"Am- am I being a naughty girl?" Pinkie smiled and stroke a hand through her orange hair.

"Yes you are, you're being very naughty." With that she pulled her into a deep kiss.

It came as a surprise to her as Pinkie immediately started tongue wrestling with her, but she softened up and repaid the motion. As they did so, Pinkie let her other hand slide back into her panties and pushed the little vibrator beed further in. Pumpkin shuddered again as it got moved further and further inside her. She had started panting into Pinkie's mouth as she inserted another finger into the young girl's pussy and began moving them in and out in a steady rhythm with small, wet sounds. Pumpkin had a bit problems with keeping up the tongue kissing as her mind started to go blank, it was her first time she had felt so much pleasure, being fingered with now three fingers and a vibrator tickling her deep inside her soaked cunt. She was drooling now and as Pinkie finally stopped kissing her, her tongue was hanging out and her face told her that she really enjoyed her treatment.

"Are you close Pumpkin? Are you ready to cum?" Pinkie asked sweet as she kept on thrusting her fingers inside her, feeling how she twitched and clamped around them.

"Yes I am," she said loud as she gasped for breath. "Please Pinkie, make me cum. I can't stand to anymore just make me leak all over."

"I will, just hold on." She caught the cord to the beed and pulled it out, leaving her on the brink of orgasm. For a second Pumpkin was confused, but then she noticed Pinkie was on her knees in front of her and was pulling her panties off. "Consider this a oral exam before the real deal," she said and put her lips to her youthful soaked pussy.

Pumpkin moaned loudly as Pinkie dug her tongue deep inside her, making her lean on the table with one hand and gripping the girl's luscious pink curls. Pinkie just hummed, pleased as she let her tug her hair while she fingered herself with two fingers and massaging her chest. Pumpkin was heaving for breath as she was about to climax and clutched Pinkie's hair and pushed her harder against her pussy. Pinkie didn't flinch and continued to pleasure her even more. With a final cry of pleasure she threw her head back and released a small flood of juices that Pinkie gladly took. She spasmed a little and her knees almost gave away on her, but she manage to stand as she regained her breath again. Pinkie looked up at her and licked herself around her lips.

"Feel better now?" She asked and she could only nod a little. "Good cause now the main thing starts." She looked over at Mr. Cake who jumped a little. He hadn't noticed he had been staring with open mouth and first now he felt how his member was aching.

"So, ehm... what happens now?" he asks, still a bit flustered and a little overwhelmed. She stood up and walked over to him, leaning in close on him while holding him on the shoulders.

"Now we'll really get into this orgy, now we start fucking." She climbed onto the sofa and propped his cock against her pussy lips. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing," she said as he gave her a worried look.

"It's just that Mrs. Cake would be very angry if she finds-" Pinkie put a finger on his mouth.

"I have taken the precautions even though it's not that time of month for me. If any it will be Pound." The last bit she mumbled to herself and Mr. Cake didn't quite hear it. "Anyway, now we are doing you so you better be ready." With that she sat down, taking his raw shaft all the way inside her.

The feeling of his dick suddenly deep inside her soaked cunt felt incredible and he struggled not to go off on the spot. Pinkie noticed how he gritted his teeth and she smiled playfully before slowly lifting herself up and sitting down again. He let his hands travel from her legs to her rump, feeling its roundness and how soft it was before continuing to her bouncing chest which were right in his face. Pinkie was starting to move faster with enjoyable moans and cries for each time as he caressed her nipples before taking the left one and sucking on it. She yelped a little when he nibbled carefully on her erect nipple, but she kept going as he felt up her bust. Suddenly she stopped, sitting all the way down his shaft, and pushed him over so he laid in the sofa. He looked up and saw Pumpkin's face, flushing red with heat, but smiling.

"Daddy, is it okay if you, ehm, eat me out as Pinkie did?"

"Sure sweetie, I'll try my best." At this point he was willing to do almost anything. She moved forward so her crotch was right over him. Using two fingers she parted her lips to show how wet she was.

"Thanks again daddy, for going along with this. I hope you're having a wonderful Father's Day. I just wanted you to know I love you very much."

"I love you too Pumpkin, you are the best girl any father could ask for."

"Are you two done yet," Pinkie asked. "Just sit down and let's get going already." Pumpkin did as she said.

The first thing he noticed was that she had a cent that was very reminiscent of pumpkin pie. He let his tongue pass a bit inside her which had a hint of the same sweet smell. Pumpkin shuddered a bit as she felt him driving his tongue into her, seemingly enjoying her nectar. Pinkie had resumed her bouncing on his lap, penetrating herself on his big cock again and again, letting her lust take over and drive her wild as she panted for more.

Even though this was Pumpkin's first time she wasn't much better, the feeling of her dad's tongue exploring and twirling into her and playing with her swollen clitoris had started tomaker her mind go blank as her own tongue lolled out. Mr. Cake could barely believe the sensation he felt, having one girl slamming down on his dick while eating out his own daughter, both fully enjoying themselves as they panted and moaned. He tempted a few thrust to kind of help Pinkie out, but she was going too fast to get into a rhythm so he settled with just laying there. He instead put his hands on Pumpkin's ass, following its smooth curve and feeling her soft flesh.

"Oh my god, this feels sooo good," Pinkie cried out. "It's almost hitting my womb, it feels amazing! C'mon Mr. Cake, fuck me harder, take me all the way!"

"Oh yes daddy, fuck me with your mouth," Pumpkin panted. "Drive that tongue of yours deep into my cunt! Oh god yes, right there, don't stop!"

The two quieted down from their moaning and sexual pleading. Mr. Cake was a little confused until he caught a glimpse past Pumpkin's dripping pussy of them. The two girls started to making-out, somewhat sloppy, but it was full of lust and pleasure. Mr. Cake felt he was getting close to climax, but he had his mouth full of sweet pumpkin-tasting pussy that made it difficult for him to speak. She must have felt it anyway since her walls tightened the grip around his stiff member at the same time Pumpkin hit her limit as well and showered his mouth with her juices. This tipped him over the edge as well as his hips bucked up and shot streams of semen that coated Pinkie's inner walls. A flow of warmth encased his tightly squeezed member and mixed with the white goo. For about half a minute none of them do anything, just trying to catch their breath, before Pinkie pulled him out.

"Okay Pumpkin, your turn." Pumpkin laid down on her father's body with her pussy still resting on his chin.

"Don't you think we should clean-up first? You made quite a mess on it." Pinkie just smiled teasingly.

"You're right, let's do it together." She ran her tongue slowly up the back of the, surprising enough, still rock hard cock. Pumpkin followed her example on the other side and licked off the mix of cum and juices. "Okay Pumpkin, if you get on all four and let Mr. Cake get up behind you, we can start round two."

"Oh, you should have this too," Pumpkin reached for a small plastic square to him. "I've prepared the same as Pinkie, but you can never be too sure." He took it and put on the yellow condom inside. "Just... just be careful at first, okay?"

"I will." He put the head to her soft and soaked lips before popping it inside. Pumpkin gasped as it disappeared halfway inside her and her arms gave away.

"Oh god, it feels so big. How could you possibly get this huge thing so easily inside you Pinkie?" The pink girl just smiled. She sat with her legs under her chin in front of her.

"It's easy, just relax and enjoy. Since it's your first time you just let him do the main work. Now if you would," she spread her legs. "You could help me help relax. Now I'm very sensitive right n-Aaah!" She yelped as Pumpkin put her lips to the upper part of her slit, rolling her tongue around the little knob. "There," she finished, gritting her teeth.

As she began pleasing the pink girl, Mr. Cake started moving faster, getting into a steady rhythm as he thrusted further into her. He was careful not go too fast at first, but her intense clutch around him loosened and he dared to speed up to something that she liked. She let out happy little yelps and moans each time he hit his hips against hers so he tempted to insert his full length. He slammed it in to the hilt and Pumpkin threw her head up from Pinkie's lap, screaming in lustful ecstasy. He grinned as he almost pulled out and repeated the motion, pleasing his little girl even more. She went back to playing with Pinkie who had a tired drunk look on her face from the activity. Mr. Cake took a firm grip on Pumpkin hips and began pumping in and out of her like never before, driving her completely insane with pleasure as she almost screamed into Pinkie's pussy.

Pumpkin inserted two finger into Pinkie's soaked hole, going slow at first as she kept her lips around her clit and sucked on it. Pinkie had one hand on her breast and was pinching her hard nipple and the other on the back of Pumpkin's head, holding her with a small amount of pressure. Pumpkin's slender fingers explored the insides of Pinkie's dripping cunt that was drenched in juices and cum, some of which weren't her own, but it didn't seem to bother her as she used it as lube to start going faster in and out. Pinkie nibbled on her lower lip when she suddenly inserted a third finger that opened her up even more. She was going fast now, rapidly like a piston, and she manage to reach the G-spot. Her breath came almost in gasps as the sucking of her cllit and fingering started to become too much for her and from the look on Mr. Cake's face showed that he couldn't hold back much longer either.

"Pumpkin, turn over please." Pinkie suddenly said. She looked up at her confused, or as confused she could be with lust written in her face. "It will be good, just do it." She did as she said and rolled over on her back. Mr. Cake stopped thrusting but Pumpkin didn't let her father's dick out of her for second.

"You ready?" Mr. Cake asked and she nodded as she now leaned her back to stick her tongue inside Pinkie while rubbing her hand over her clitoris.

He went back to hammer his meat deep inside her, helping her drive her tongue further into Pinkie's wet slit. As Pumpkin had her hands around Pinkie's legs and pussy, he reached forward to grab his daughter's bouncing chest which she let him do. The room was filled with the sound of heavy breathing and pleasureful cries and for a split second he was worried someone might hear them, but the thought disappeared quickly. He squeezed her soft breast with a firm grip as he rubbed his thumbs over her stiff nipples to increase her pleasure level and he felt she was nearing her brink as well as he was close to his.

"Pumpkin, you're- oh yes! You are too good," Pinkie manage to say between gasps. "You're gonna make us- hnng! I can't hold it, I'M COMING!" She arched over the armrest of the sofa and pushed her face forcefully against her twitching pussy.

Pumpkin's lips lost contact with Pinkie's lower ones as Pinkie went limp as let a squirt of her juices coat her face. Mr. Cake suddenly pulled out, manage to get the condom off and with a few jerks he shot streams of white sperm all over her chest and lower torso. Pumpkin came as well, she gripped the pillows on the sofa hard as she screamed loudly and a flood of her juices spilled out all over the divan. It was the most liquid any of them had released. after five seconds she finally calmed down and slumped onto the sofa completely exhausted and out of breath.

Pinkie lifted her head up a little and slid down beneath Pumpkin to let her rest against her stomach. She carefully wiped off some of the fluid in her face and stroked her hair. Pumpkin was too tired to open her eyes, but she managed to press out a smile. They were all breathing heavily after the long work-out, but was slowly getting back their breath.

"You were amazing Pumpkin, I haven't had this much fun in... five weeks. Thank you for inviting me." Pinkie leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Yeah, you really did make your old man very happy and give him a run for his money," He stroked her smooth leg. "This has certainly given me the best Father's Day present ever:" Pumpkin came with a happy groan and put her hand over his.

"Hey, would you have her rest her head on your lap? I just have to go on the bathroom."

"Yeah, of course." He moved over as Pinkie went up the stairs.

Pinkie closed the door and made sure to lock it after her. She turned on the sink and took some cold water that she splashed in her face and let the rest run down her body. She looked at herself in the mirror before folding her arms under her chest, pushing her bust a little more up. It might just be her imagination, but they looked a tiny bit bigger than normal. She suddenly felt a bit unwell so she sat down on the toilet, maybe it was some of the new cookie recipe she had tried the other day. Kiwi and mango biscuits were maybe not such a good match.

**The End... ?**


End file.
